1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system that allows the user to alter an interchange to be passed through and then re-executes the route search.
2. Description of Related Art
There are automotive navigation systems known in the related art that allow the user to switch the entrance interchange through which the vehicle is to enter an express highway, set on the recommended route to the destination (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-88593). The user of the navigation system disclosed in the publication switches the entrance interchange by touching the display position of a specific entrance interchange on the map on display.